This invention relates generally to metal vapor lasers and more particularly to wicks used in such lasers for recirculation of condensed metal vapor.
In operation of a metal vapor laser some of the metal vapor tends to migrate from the hot discharge zone at the center to the cooler areas at the ends where it condenses. It has previously been disclosed to use a wick structure such as is used in a heat pipe to recirculate the liquid metal back to the central zone where it will re-vaporize (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,567).